In prior decades, chlorinated hydrocarbons were used for cleaning and degreasing. In numerous locations these toxic chemicals have been introduced into shallow aquifers and the public drinking water supply is adversely affected. Health effects associated with exposure to chlorinated hydrocarbons include damage to the liver, nervous system, and an increased cancer risk. Traditonal ex-situ remediation technologies are expensive and carry the potential for worker exposure and environmental release. Treating the contaminants in-situ at the underground source is a more effective remediation protocol. A promising in-situ remediation methodology uses common metals to react with and destroy groundwater contaminants. Submicrometer metal powders, with a large fraction of reactive surface area and good underground mobility, are ideally suited for this application. A few sources of sub-micrometer iron have emerged but the cost is prohibitively expensive for most applications. To fill the market need, OnMaterials has develped a procedure to make low cost sub-micrometer iron powders engineered for the remediation marketplace. The Phase I study will further product functionality by synthesizing and evaluating the performance of new powder compositions. The ability of the highly reactive, next-generation materials to treat normally stable groundwater contaminants, including poylchlorinated biphenyls, will be tested. The study will also evaluate the ability of the new powders to convert common groundwater contaminants, including carbon tetrachloride, directly to non-chlorinated compounds without producing also-toxic chlorinated intermediaries. The Phase I work will conclude by making zero valent metal-containing water in oil emulsions that can accomplish the in-situ remediation of non aqueous phase contaminants. The successful demonstration of product performance in the Phase I work will lead to Phase II field studies in conjunction with environmental consultants and contractors. Phase III will result in private commercialization of this enablilng, state-of-theart technology. [unreadable] [unreadable]